1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to geodesic dome structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hub and strut connection for a geodesic dome structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art may be found in, but not necessarily limited to, the following US classifications: 52/81, 52/81.3, 52/81.3, 52/82, 52/586, 403/172, 403/218, and 446/97.